Just another FAX oneshot
by waytobefabulous
Summary: FAX. that's all you need to know. please read and review!


**Haha, so hey, this is my first Maximum Ride story, so go easy on me, k? please, please, please don't flame me. If you wanna be mean, do it in a nice way. Thanks! :) **

**thumbs up for FAX ;) **

Max's PoV

"Oww! Dangit. Stupid countertop. When did that get there?" I muttered under my breath as I clutched my side, looking at the sharp edge which jabbed into my ribs after I'd clumsily banged into it moments before. Ever been shot before? That's kinda how it feels.

I was in the Kitchen at Mom's house, attempting (and failing….) at making lunch. Iggy had gone with Mom and Ella to the grocery store and Nudge and Angel were in their rooms, giggling over some stupid girl thing and painting their toenails. I think I heard mine and Fang's name a few times in their conversation. . . Fang. I love him.

Okay, I really didn't mean to think that. I don't know if I love him. I mean I think I do, but I can't love him. Between saving the world and Fang having a crush on another girl (at least I'm pretty sure), there's no room for me to love him. Angel, being my mind reading little baby, always tried to convince me that he _did _like me in that way, but I couldn't believe her. I wanted too, so bad, but in a way I didn't want to believe it. I mean, what if he really did like me? Then what?

I opened the door of the fridge and pulled out turkey and roast beef, tossing the packages on the counter. At that moment, none other than Fang walked into the Kitchen. "You okay, Max? I heard shouting." He said. I tried ripping my eyes away from him, quite unsuccessfully. He was wearing black, nothing new there, but he had a weird, unnatural, dazzling smile that made me want to pass out.

Wait, wait wait. What the heck? Fang was my _best_ friend and there was no way I could fall in love with my best friend. Sure we kissed, _okay, _made out, a few times, but. . . well, somehow it wasn't the same.

"Max? You okay?" Fang asked, a bit more concerned. I blinked a few times, clearing my head, and smiled slightly. "Yeah, I'm alright. I just-" My breath was totally taken away as he stepped closer to me and ran one finger along my arm. I was so startled I backed away a few times, quickly turning around to the counter. I reached for slices of bread and stuck a few into the toaster, feeling a blush creep up my cheeks.

Gosh. Since when did I become such a girl? I did _not_ blush. "Max?" Fang said in sweet voice. My heart thumped. No- no it _pounded. _Slowly I turned around. "Y-yeah Fang? What's up?" I said in the most natural, normal voice I could possibly manage. Fang took a step closer to me, and I backed up a step. "Fang? What are you doing?" I squeaked.

I _squeaked_? What was wrong with me? The toaster pinged, and I jumped, actually, _leaped_ at the opportunity to get it. I picked them out and looked quickly around for somewhere to set the burning hot bread, but not before it burned my fingers. "Youch!" I yelped, tossing them onto the counter.

Fang looked like he was trying to stifle a laugh. Then he grabbed a plate and handed it to me. "This my help." He suggested. I grabbed the toast and placed it on the plate. "I'm- uh, not to good at this." I admitted. This time Fang actually laughed. "Not _too _good?" I slapped his hand which was reaching towards mine, but I did it more out of fear of what was going to happen if I didn't stop him rather then his teasing.

"Don't rub it in." I grumbled. I set the bread down and turned my attention to something easier, something I wasn't so clumsy at. Yeah right. Between cooking and being around Fang, there was no way I _couldn't _be clumsy. "Max, do me a favor." Fang finally spoke after a few moments. I kept my back turned towards him. "Yes?" I faltered. Fang touched my shoulders. "Turn around." He quietly instructed. Instead of replying with one of my usual sarcastic responses, I simply did what he asked. Fang smiled again. "Max, I love you."

I was so surprised I really didn't know what to do. "You- you what?" I stumbled over my words. "B-but what about Sarah? You know- Ella's fr-" I couldn't get any farther because Fang kissed my lips. My arms dropped limply at my side and without thinking I kissed him back. Fang slid his arms around my waist and drew me close to him. A part of my was terrified- the other part of me didn't want him to stop. Fang slowly pulled his lips apart. "I hope that proved something." He said hoarsely.

Oh. My. Gosh. Right then, I did possibly the most embarrassing thing (besides what I said when I got my chip removed….) that I'd ever done. I grabbed his face and crashed my lips back over his. Fang moaned and we kissed over and over. It was nothing like I'd ever done before. Fang's tongue ran over my lower lip but at that moment, we heard the door slam.

Hurriedly we leapt apart. I turned my back to him again pretending to be oh-so involved in making lunch. My hands shook a bit as I tried to get my breathing under control. Fang slid easily into a chair and picked up one of Angel's books that she left there. _How to act like a Princess_ was the name of the book. Iggy and Ella walked in, fingers entwined. "Hi guys!" Ella gushed. "Guess what? Iggy and I-" Then she stopped, confused. "Fang? What's with the book?" Fang slammed the book shut and tossed it onto the table. "W-what are you talking about?" He said casually.

I bit my still-burning lips to keep from laughing. "Oh, come on, admit it Fang. You love that book. That's why you bought it for Angel." I said teasingly, turning around. I hoped my face wasn't still red.

Ella looked at me closely. "Are you okay, Max? You look a little flushed-" then she trailed off. Iggy slipped his arm around Ella's waist. "Let's go, Ella. We should probably leave them be." He said, very very knowingly.

**Okay, not the best ending, but again, this is my first maximum ride story. Review! :) **


End file.
